Archfiend Cram School
Archfiend Cram School (魔王塾) or Mao School in the original Japanese release, is an organization led by Archfiend Pam in which the members are mostly battle-enthusiasts and strive to be stronger. General Information A long-time ago, the Archfiend Cram School was founded by Archfiend Pam within the Magical Kingdom with the purpose of attracting Magical Girls who strived to seek strength or any Magical Girls who were battle-enthusiasts. Sometime later, the school was bought and under the jurisdiction of the Department of Diplomacy. The school was eventually discontinued after the fall of its founder. Within the school lies many individual groups such as: *'The six Pyromancers' - Led by Flame Flamey. *'The Twelve Demon Generals' *'The Three Celestial Maidens' *'The Five Pentagrams' *'The Four Fists' *'The Seven Fortunes' Known Members ''Note: All the members beside Archfiend Pam and Marika Fukuroi were graduates.'' 36th Hell Survival Games The 36th Hell Survival Games is a battle royale event hosted by Archfiend Pam where the strongest Magical Girls of the generation come together to seek strength and fight each other with a 5 million yen prize money on the line. There were no rewards other than the first place, making the game more of a king of the hill. A pre-game interview was conducted for every participant prior to the event by Archfiend Pam who also broadcasts the games and provided her live commentary with her assistant "Pammy". Pammy is actually one of Archfiend Pam's wings turned humanoid and given enough to analyze the games and provide commentary. They also asked Fav to keep track of the flag counts as well as helping out with the camera crew. For the first time, the whole event was recorded and would later be edited and sold to the public. For a limited time, a limited-edition would also be sold with additional footage of the participants' interviews prior to the game. A contingency plan was also accounted for every occasion. *'Medical Team' Multiple tents were set up with staffs attending to the injured. It's also a place where the participants would be sent after being eliminated. *'Rescue Personnels' They are people who put out the fire with their magical fire extinguisher. They also resolve the aftermath of the participants' battle. Uttakatta was one of the volunteers who help put out the fire along with the rescue personnel. She would later carry along the magical fire extinguisher with her. At the end of the game, the environment with all its plantlife would be restored to normal via magic. See Hell Survival Sponsored by Mao’s School for the synopsis. Rules The rules of the games were simple: #The Games will last 24 hours. From sundown till tomorrow's sundown. #The objective is to collect points in the form of "flags". The Magical Girl with the most flags wins the games. #To earn flags, you must hit your opponent. A hit is counted as anything that causes damage. The hit can be via a punch, a kick, or damage from a magical ability. #No killing is allowed. #If you leave the area for 5 seconds, you're disqualified and all your flags are forfeited. Participants The Games are open to all Magical Girls. Most Magical Girls from Mao's School participated in the Games, but outside participants were welcome as well. ''Note: The list of participants only covers confirmed participants of the Games.'' Other Participants Non-Participants Face-Off The following list the participants challenging other participants. Eliminations The following list only covers confirmed participants that were eliminated. After a Magical Girl is defeated, they will be sent to the medical team. Results ''Note: The total flags count are a rough estimation and are highly inaccurate as most of the numbers were not mention while the positions were taken from Fav's announcement.'' Gallery Trivia *The Hell Survival Games is conducted yearly with a reward given to the winner. *Although not shown, its assume that 35 other Hell Survival Games had been played before and only the members of Archfiend Cram School could participant. *The ''36th Hell Survival Games'' was slightly different from the previous games. **It is the first hell survival game to be open to the public. **The battlefield has been greatly expanded due to the number of participants **The whole event is recorded and commentated and would later be sold to the public. **Although it is unsure what rewards were given in the previous games, this year, the ''36th Hell Survival Games'' will be giving out cash prize to the winner. *According to Archfiend Pam, the event and its cash prize was sponsored by the Department of Diplomacy and were used to attract external Magical Girls into participating. **They would then select the strongest Magical Girl among them to join Archfiend Cram School which in turn, they would be recruited to the Department of Diplomacy after graduation. ***These new recruits would be used to expand Mao’s School and their sponsors who are the Department of Diplomacy itself. *After the death of Archfiend Pam in Limited, The school was shut down however, the members within still remains. Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Affiliations